Eagle (UsUk)
by SherlockSparkleParty
Summary: "Engwand?" As he widened his eyes, America felt himself turn deep red. England raised his eyebrows. "Wh-What did you just call me?" "England. I meant...England..." America stopped walking. England stopped as well. "I'm sorry, England."


**((I got LOTS of negative feedback about this. But keep in mind, this is in _MY_ point of view, and I believe that England really does love America in a way indescribable. Enjoy~))**

"Aw man. Hey, old geezer, we're lost again!"

"I told you to quit calling me that, you bloody git!"

America looked back at England with a sly grin. "Alright, whatever," he said, "but I'm serious. I don't see China or France or anyone anywhere, dude." He looked all around himself, only seeing trees and plants, and more trees, and the occasional bush.

"Well that's just great. I'm stuck out here with you then." Stopping and leaning against a tree, England sighed. He caught America's gaze once more.

"Ay, don't sound so _excited_, man," said America sarcastically. He stopped as well and sat down on the ground next to England.

"Don't worry, I'm everything _but_ excited," England replied, closing his eyes and resting his arms behind his head.

America's eyes flew wide open. "Wait, if we're stuck out here then I won't get to eat anything until we find a way out!"

"You'll survive."

"No, I don't think I will!"

"Don't be such a wanker!" England opened his eyes and rolled them. He watched as America yawned. Then America, deliberately, picked up a stick and hit England's leg with it as hard as he could. England cried out and hit him back with his hand. "You bloody idiot, what was that for?!"

"I'm trying to cure my boredom," laughed America.

England grabbed the fur part of his jacket and pulled him up. "Come on," he said, "lets walk and find a way out."

"Ugh, I don't wanna do that."

"Quit being lazy."

He dragged America along until he began to walk by himself. As he pushed England's hand away from him, he looked up at the sky. He spotted an eagle flying, so he pointed up at it. "Hey, England, look up at that."

England looked up at his command, and saw the eagle. "Yeah, so?" He shrugged it off.

America chuckled. "That eagle probably knows the way out of this forest. Because he's free out there." The grin that was once on his lips was replaced with thoughtful calmness. "Except he probably has another eagle to get to."

"America, are you trying to get something across to me?" England looked at him, but he was still watching the eagle as it flew away.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing." Then America's mind began to wander. He pointed his gaze ahead, pulling at his gloves nervously. "But what if that eagle was selfish, dude, and he decided that he wanted to be on his own? What if he made a stupid decision?"

"Now you're making wild assumptions about a stupid eagle-"

"Engwand?" As he widened his eyes, America felt himself turn deep red.

England raised his eyebrows. "Wh-What did you just call me?"

"England. I meant...England..." America stopped walking. England stopped as well. "I'm sorry, England."

"F-For what?"

"For ever wanting to be independent." America bit his lower lip strongly. "I was being selfish, wasn't I?"

England just stared at him, trying to speak. "America, don't be stupid-"

"I kinda regret it, ya know? I kinda wish I never fought with you over something as stupid as..." America made a small smirk. "Maybe then I'd have someone important to get to, like that eagle."

"America," England said, softly intertwining his fingers with America's, "what if that eagle is independent? Maybe he's better off that way, maybe he was meant to be alone."

"Nobody likes to be alone, though, dude." America sighed. "Maybe he just thought that that was what he wanted." He pulled his fingers away from England's. When he saw the tears in England's eyes, he turned and began to run. England called his name, but he kept running.

"_America_!"

England tripped and stumbled over rocks, trying to find America. He'd been looking for an hour already, and he was nowhere to be found. When he was just about to give up, he saw America sitting on a high tree limb. "America," he called, "I want to talk you."

Startled by his voice, America sharply turned back to see him. He, catching himself from falling to the ground, called back, "What?" He watched England run over to him.

As America grabbed England's hand and pulled him up next to him, England sighed. He swung his feet back and forth through the air, asking, "Why did you run away from me?"

"I didn't wanna see you cry." America clenched his fists, gazing off at nothing. "The only other time I saw you cry was because of me-"

His words were interrupted because England was pulling him into a tight hug. He gripped America's jacket tightly. "A-America," he said, tears springing to his eyes again, "you didn't need to apologize like you did before. That was a long time ago, I learned to get over it."

America held him back, replying, "I didn't, though. It's been bothering me for so long." He buried his face into England's neck. Silence fell upon them as England gripped his coat tighter. America looked up at him and saw the tears pouring down his cheeks. "E-England, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"America-"

"Shh. Just don't." America didn't notice the tears in his own eyes until they were streaming down his face.

Suddenly, England said, "I should be the one saying sorry. I drove you away." He let go of America, then connected his eyes with his. "I never wanted you to go, because I…well…I love you."

"You-You what?"

"I…love you, America." He took America's head in his hands and captured his lips with his. He closed his eyes and America kissed him back softly, pulling him closer. "I should've never let go of your hand…" England kissed him deeper, more passionately. America's hands were now resting against England's waist, sliding up to his hair as he pulled back to breathe. Once their lips connected again, America's eyes slowly closed. He softly whispered England's name, tears falling once again.

"America? England?" called a familiar voice.

Both England and America instantly pulled away, then looked down to see who was calling them. They saw France running towards them. "_That's_ where you two were!"

Assuming France hadn't seen anything of the kiss, America wiped his tears onto his jacket sleeve, then hopped off of the tree. He said to England, "Come on, England, let's go now." He grinned widely, watching England wipe his tears away.

"Ohonhonhonhon~" France piped in.

England really wanted to hit France, but he held back for the sake of the moment. Taking a deep breath, he jumped from the tree. He landed wrong, making a sound of pain. America made a worried face and picked him up on his back. "You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah…just fine." England nuzzled America's neck as America began to follow France. The sun was just starting to set, England noticed. He watched his tears fall onto the back of America's neck.

America said, "Hey, are you drooling on my neck?!"

"N-No, they're _tears_, America!"

"Agh, you old geezer."

"I told you to quit calling me that!"


End file.
